Water Top Hat
Water Top Hat, formerly known as Pretty Blue Top Hat, labelled The Very Silent Hat, is an OC created by Cutiesunflower and a contestant in Battle of the Top Hats. She is currently a remaining member of the Amazing Hats. Appearance She is a Top Hat clone, in a watery color. 2017 - July 21st, 2018 *Water Top Hat is named Pretty Blue Top Hat. *Pretty Blue Top Hat has legs, but no arms. *Her body doesn't look much of pretty blue. July 21st, 2018 - November 21st, 2018 *Pretty Blue Top Hat has been renamed to Water Top Hat. *Her body color looks more like water. November 21st, 2018 - Present *The colored lines are removed from her body. Personality She is a very silent and voiceless hat who is very competitive despite being armless. She doesn't like loud noises which upsets her and cries when that happens. Although she is mostly weak, she has powers to make waves because she is filled with water in her body, which can help her anytime. Even if she is silent, she can hold a sign with her right foot, as shown in "Why Water Top Hat is Silent", so she knows what she is saying without her voice. Powers Water: She can be able to make water by using her body to make and splash water on people to cool them down when it's too hot outside, or to splash water into her enemies, as shown in The Introduction. Coverage Appearances Canon *Battle of the Top Hats **The Introduction **Top Hat Kart **Sometimes We Make Mistakes But It Doesn't Really Matter **Escape 'Till It's Over Non-Canon *Why Water Top Hat is Silent Votes Trivia *She has had her gender changed due to not having enough girls that are Top Hat clones, along with a name change because Cutiesunflower doesn't feel like pretty blue is really a color. She is the first and only Top Hat clone to have these two changes happening. *She is the first female Top Hat clone to be seen in a video, as Emerald Top Hat is shown afterwards, walking to see Water Top Hat on-screen. *She is the first Top Hat clone to have two redesigns who isn't black. * She is JohnnyBoy64's favourite Top Hat clone. * She is the first female and armless contestant to be awarded a win token. *She is confirmed to be right-footed, as shown in "Why Water Top Hat is Silent". Gallery Pretty Blue Top Hat Idle.png|Her old body. Water Top Hat New Body.png|Her new body. Water Top Hat Very New Body.png|Her newer body. Water Top Hat Sad.png Water Top Hat holding a no voice sign.png Water Top Hat Neutral.png Water Top Hat Newest Pose.png|2018 redesign. WaterTopHat TeamIcon.png|Her team icon. Unused WaterTH TeamIcon.png|Her unused team icon. Water Top Hat 2019 2.png|Her secondary 2019 pose. Category:Characters Category:Armless Category:Former Males Category:Silent Category:Top Hat Clones Category:Sad Category:Cutiesunflower Category:Young Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Amazing Hats Category:Females Category:Voiceless Category:Male Cutiesunflower Neutral Category:BOTTH Contestants Category:CIVV Contestants